Crafted Desire
by CeeLoobyLouDee93
Summary: Brooke convinces Lucas to date her again, but why does he want to keep their relationship a secret?


**A.N. Okayy guys! First OTH fic, quite a strange feeling… hopefully this works out well XD.**

**This one is an odd one for me, as I actually know whats going to happen… if you've read my other stuff, you'll know that I rarely plot out stories, they just kind of… manifest onto the page lolz.**

**But anywayyy, im in a completely Brucas place atm, and this popped into my head while I was reading a Lady Gaga interview (that has absolutely no relevance, but whatever) and listening to U.R.A. Fever by The Kills… which explains the slightly weird plot. But im liking the idea XD.**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think!**

Lucas Scott slapped his hand to his forehead and moaned deeply. He was so confused… god help him.

A shot glass appeared as if by magic in front of his eyes. He removed his elbows from the bar and lifted his darkened, soul-deprived eyes. They met the sympathetic clouds through which the barman saw, and he smiled slightly as he shrugged.

"Its on me… you look like you need that one."

Lucas grunted in appreciation, which could have been mistaken for lack of gratitude, but luckily the barman understood.

Soft fingers slid over Lucas' right hand, which had yet to pick up the shot. He recognised those fingers. Their gentle touch, the thumb ring, and the way her nails were painted. He twisted his head towards the person he least wanted to see right now.

"Hey, Luke. What's up?" Brooke Davis grinned widely.

"You may well ask! Why do you keep following me… why cant you just leave me alone?"

"Erm, thanks? God Lucas, I thought you would appreciate a bit of company."

"Not… from you."

Brooke seemed to take little or no offence, as she flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder. "Well, whatever. You know that girl I told you about, Trish? Typical little angel… well, she's just broke up with her boyfriend because she found out he was seeing someone else from Tess, can you believe it? Its maddening… Trish is like, completely beautiful, he's such a loser…"

"BROOKE! I don't want to know, okay? I. Don't. Care. So stop telling me these things!"

Brooke raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Why are you here, Brooke?"

She sighed deeply. "Because I missed you, silly." She raised her hand and dragged her finger slowly and tantalizingly across his bottom lip, licking her own and winking at him.

"Brooke, just stop it. We cant see each other, ok… its just wrong. Its weird. Please… just stop."

Brooke sighed once more. How she despaired for the guy in front of her… he was so clueless. "Maybe we need to see each other. Just say you'll give it a shot… one shot?"

Lucas gripped his hair in frustration. He looked avidly around and found his shot glass still on the bar. One shot.

"One shot. But we cant tell anyone!"

Brooke grinned like a cheshire cat. "Agreed."

**One Tree Hill…**

The repetitive click of denim studded heels on the tiled floor of the bar did not sound in Lucas' ears as Peyton Sawyer entered the bar. This annoyed her a fair bit. She had tried her best to look great, yet simple in black leggings, a navy floral dress and a leather jacket, with a green-beige cotton scarf thrown over the top. Her white leather bag was slung over her shoulder as her blonde curls bounced over the straps.

"Lucas? Are you… are you ok?"

Lucas jumped five foot into the air at the sound of her voice, and her hand on his shoulder. He nodded quickly, then turned back to the bar, almost brushing her off. Brooke giggled into the back of her hand. Well, Peyton certainly wasn't having him brushing her off like that! But she decided to tread gently… he was upset, after all.

"So… didn't think you would be here."

That was a lie. She had followed him in her car, but hadn't the guts to come out until now. Anyway, it would have looked suspicious if she had walked in straight after, wouldn't it?

"Lucas, I was thinking, I know this isn't great timing or anything… but would you consider, maybe, you know, going out? Sort of?"

That bitch! Brooke thought as her jaw dropped. She quickly scraped it back off the floor as Lucas glared with a look that said "Brooke, stop. Now."

Lucas looked for a moment as though he was considering it, although of course he wasn't. The thought of Peyton and him turned his stomach… she was like his sister!

"Erm… maybe not, eh? I mean, like you said, this is really bad timing!"

Peyton tried to hide the look of disappointment on her face. "Sure, no worries. Another drink, eh?" as Lucas nodded Peyton held her arm out to the barman for his attention.

Brooke leaned over to Lucas and whispered in his ear. "Would she jump in my grave as quick, eh?" She giggled at what she obviously though was a hilarious joke whilst Lucas shook his head and tutted. At Peyton's strange look, Brooke realized where she wasn't wanted, and slipped away into the darkness of the night.

**A.N. Ok, short chapter, but its how I like 'em! What did you think, as a starting chapter? Let me know! xoxo**


End file.
